List of Completed Fear Works
Over the years that the Fear Mythos has been around, there have been many Fearblogs and other associated stories. This list will chart the completed ones in alphabetical order. Feel free to add to this page whenever a work is finished. List of Completed Fearblogs: *'12 Letters' **What happens when the gods die...? *'Administry for a Cause' **A woman on the run searches for redemption. Accompaniment to''' Testing in Progress. *The Abominable Act' *'All Roses Wilt' *'The All-Seeing Eye' *'alliteratorical' *'And When the Sky Was Opened' **'A world slowly turns to nothing. *Angels from the Grave' **'The other side of the shovel. *Anger Management' *'The Answer to Blogs, Rapture & Everything' *'A Bird of the Air Shall Carry the Voice ' **A Nest tries to adjust to the world. *'Audible Mist' **Why won't they stop?! *'Bad Things Happen' *'Bacon & Garlic' *'Benefits' **Percy Thornton smokes and misses his wife. *'Blank Space' *'The Blog Without a Face' **Ace detective Slender man on his endless waltz through abstraction... *'B-Movie Monsters' **Horror films about strange subjects. *'Breaking The Waves' **Eat. Sleep. Shark-watch. *'brighter than a spoon' **'From poetry to running from the Cold Boy. *Bring Me A Dream ' **'A girl in a hospital. *Built For Two' **'A mathematician searches for the perfect paradox. *Call The Schoolmaster' **'A young student tries to break down walls. *Can you see the Angel' *'I Can't Escape' *'The Casey Diaries' **Sequel to Open arms and Closed Eyes *'Cats pouncing on sleeping owls' *'Chain Mail' **Ferratus, his fetters freshly forged. *'A Charitable Life' **Trying to forget tragedy. 'Accompaniment with '''Sins Not Tragedies. *'City of Sinopia' **Join the Scarlet-Marked. *'Clawing at the Mind' **'A life ruined by the Rake. *'The Clock Strikes Twelve' **A game of life and death. *'Cobbled Together' **A former Towerborn on the run *'Cold and Lonely Days' **'A little girl's a little too cold. *'Confessions of an Apopheniac' **It isn't schizophrenia if she really exists. *'Confidential Confessional' *'Continuity Glue' *'Convention of the 24' **A journey among Fears. And then some more. *'The Cootie Monster' *'Cumulonimbusaurus Rex' ** Stormclouds and Dinosaurs! *'Dawghouse' *'The Darkling Thrush' **'Birdwatching. *'The Day We Died' **'A world ruled by the Dying Man. *'The Day of Your Arrival' **The day of your arrival is already recorded. Part of The Game Master Tournament *'Debasing the Beef Canoe' **'Let's Review Buffy the Vampire Slayer! *'Don't Let Them Tell Us Stories' **Look your fate in the eye. *'Dreaming Truths' **Life is temporary, Knowledge is permanent *'Eccentrically Bored' **'Embrace the Archangel. Leads into Hidden in the Trees. *'Eldritch Hamsters' **Don't judge a blog by it's name *'The End of Sorrow Lies ' **'Try to wake up from this dream. *'The Endless Obsession' **'Mistress Selkie has an obsession Accompaniment to Testing in Progress. *'Facts About DOORS' * Fearblog of Fear, Dreams and Sleep and Fear ** Billy Everyblogger just wants to write a Fearblog, but all these damn Slendermen keep getting in the way. *'The Fear Clinic' **'Got an injury while Running? Doc can help you out. *'The Fear Mythos' **'Tropers think they've invented a mythos, but it all comes true anyway. *'Fear Night' *'Feather Fall' **Nos Semper Surgere *'Fit The Crime' **Crime and punishment *'A Fly on the Wall' **You're being watched *'fnord' **Consult your pineal gland. *'Follow the Yellow Brick Road' **This actress gets a little blue when the spotlight's not on her. *'The Foul Rag and Bone Shop' **'Don't be a snake. *'Friendship Is Magic' **Making friends with Slendy *'Fuguetory' **Rebirth is Hell. *'Gaining Perspective' *'The Games We Play' **Part of The Game Master Tournamen *'Graveyard Tales' *'Harlequin Metropolis' **'Interpreting dreams and solving murders. *'Hell has Wifi' **Part of The Game Master Tournament. *'Hello can you hear me?' *'Hi, I'm a Duelist' **Part The Game Master *'Hidden Triumphant' *'Hidden in the Trees' **'Serve the Fears or die trying. Sequel to''' Eccentrically Bored. *Hidden Triumphant' *'Home of the Birds' **A performance is held about a wake. *'Howling in the Dark' *'The Hunter''' **'A man hunts the Rake with nothing left to lose. *'I Can Imagine How I Feel' *'If on the sound of static a traveler' *'Images' *'In Death He Bleeds into the River' **'Cryptic cipher text. *'An Introvert Extroverted' **'The house is getting colder. *'In other worlds' *'In the Garden of Desolation' **'Becoming a snake in the garden. *'Ink' **'Blood is thicker than water... *'Jordan Dooling Survives The Intrusion' **OH GOD THE INSECTS ARE CONSPIRING *'Jordan Eats Normally Now' **'Blogs taken down, water on the rise, a brother's redemption. *'Journal's Journal' *'Kill The Faceless Bastard' **The Brute's Servant *'Lacuna Urbis' *'Last Rites' *'A Lifetime of Laughter' *'LITTLE SLICES: THE INSOMNOBLOG' *'Love Lies Bleeding' *'The Long Game' **It's a long story... *'Magic is Afoot' *'A Match in the Cellar' **I hate this place... *'The Match of The Century' **C.U.T.E. vs The Fears! *'Max-imum Laughter' **A Single Thought Remains...Laughter Is... *'Memories of a Time Beyond' **'The story of a girl from the choir. *[http://mementosfromadoomedworld.blogspot.com Memento Mori] *'The Messiah' **The story of the man who could save us from Them. *'Metaphysical Fiction' **'"What game? If you're reading this you know exactly what game." *'Meteorologica' *'Misery Always Knows' **Five tons of flax. *'MONARCH Proxy' **Remember... *'Moonlit Whispers' **'Recording things that go bump in the night. *'Movements of a Visionary' *'My Soul Is On Fire' *'My Way In A Fearful World' *'The Neon Gospel' *'A New Fear Will Soon Be Born' *'Night Class' *[http://maskedmountebank.blogspot.com the night shop] **Companion blog to Once Upon a Midnight Dreary. *'No Cowards' **stand and be brave. *'No Gods No Masters' **Bring Down the Heavens *'Notes From A Broke World' **Everything has fallen *'Notes From the Condemned' **Wherein an angry man goes crazy *'Nowherever' **Trouble sleeping. *'OH GOD THE RAPTURE IS BURNING' **Rapture is coming, and all the Fears are falling from their heaven. *'The Old' **Part of the Seeing World *'Once Upon a Midnight Dreary' **Companion blog to the night shop. *'An Only Puppet' *'Ontological' **'A building with no doors or windows *'Open Season' **The Hunter is the Hunted... *'Out of the Spent and Unconsidered Earth' **'Hunting Doors. *'Over the River' **...and through the woods, to Grandma's house we go. *'Owls sleeping in the clouds' **Part of The Cloudverse *'Penny Dropped' **An ex-con who's just trying to get back on her feet. *'Perchance to Dream' **'Dream logs and feral creatures. *'Pictures of Clouds ' **'Monsters are only as real as you believe them to be. *'PLAN 31: CLOSE ENCOUNTER OF THE SOCK KIND' **'Invasion of the sockpuppets. *'Prestidigitation' **'Schooltime paranoia. *'The Public Castigation of a Lowly Hypochondriac' **The Big Bad Wolf. *'Pulling off Masks' **Rules, research, and mind screws abound *'Purpose' *'Pursuing Penelope' **The search for a missing woman. *'Quiet Cacophony' **'A Welshman's strange life. *'A Realm of Emptiness' *'Redirecting a Volcano' *'Residency' **'Mind over matter. *'The Ripeness is All' **'Conversations with the cold. *'ruin the sky' *'Secret Mysteries' **Part of Topography Genera *'The Serpent Strikes the Heel' *'Settler's Folly' **Being a proxy. 'Accompaniment to 'The World Through These Eyeholes. *'Shelly Loves Succulents' **But not spiders. *'Show Me The Money' *'Simulated Clouds' **I'm not what I used to be... *'Sing to me Songs of the Darkness'' *'Sins Not Tragedies' **'Trying to escape tragedy. Accompaniment with''' A Charitable Life. *The Skull And The Tower' *'the shadow of the Rose' **'A brother seeks the Zahir. Accompaniment with '''the unimaginable universe. *'Snowball in Hell' **'Follow them to the winter court. *'Studying Egypt' **Part of The DanielVerse *'The Supernatural Anaesthetist' **The doctor who proved the existence of gods struggles under the conspiracies of man. Part of Topography Genera. *'Tale of the Lost Vikings' **Under the radar, puppet of the gods, a figure chronicles the fall of the Runners. Part of Topography Genera. *'Tale of the Moonlit Knight' **Disjointed verse from an anonymous follower of Hades. Part of Topography Genera . *'A Tangled Web' **'Caught in two webs. *'Terrific' **'They beget terror. *'Testing in Progress' **'Do not feed the test subject. Accompaniment with Administry for a Cause. *'They Sought It With Thimbles' *'The Things You'll Never Know' **The fiction meets its fate. Sequel to The Things You Shall See *'I Think of a Story Told' *'This Could Be Heaven' **The Captive waits in the City. *'This is Number Nine' **'To serve the Quiet. *'Through the Storm' *'Time is Dead and Gone' *'Tisiphone - Through the Looking Glass' *'To Light a Candle' **'The return of Candle Cove. *'Topography Genera Center East' **Nothing is as it seems, but an identity still presses for truth. Part of Topography Genera. *'Trials of a Heavy Sleeper' **Part of The Game Master Tournament *'Twelve Days' **'A Christmas (but not so jolly) Fear tale *'the unimaginable universe' **'Searching for the Aleph. Accompaniment with the shadow of the Rose. *'Unto the Breach ' **'The Archangel is freedom. *'Urban Malefic' **'The City experiments. *'The Vent' ** 'I think there is something inside... * Viceking's Graab ** The Viceking is dead, long live the King. Shem has written himself into a prison. You are lost. *'Wandering from Death' *'What's Your Name?' *'Where My Eyes Remain' **'Overcoming slender trauma. *'Wonderland's War Games' **'Led by his dog tags. *'Works and Days' **Senseless is he who wishes to set himself against his betters: he lacks victory and suffers grief upon grief.'' *The World Through These Eyeholes' **'The birds' pawn. *The Writerer Chronicles' **Writerer's extreme blog to the max *'WRR-85' **'Numbers *You Can't Fall From Grace Without at Least Spraining an Ankle' **A cautionary tale. *'Your Move' **'You get one chance to survive. Part of The Game Master Tournament. List of Completed Fearvlogs *The Undecided Five' **They thought everything was normal... List of Completed Alternate Reality Games *'The Crucible' *'The Puppets Game' **'The Jester plays a game. *The Puppets Game 2' **Let the games continue! List of Completed forum games *'The Parallels' ('Technology of the Foreigners') **The Story of L1 and L2 *'Virtually Reality''' **Would you like to quit the game? Category:Content Category:Completed Works